Tu & yo Para La Eternidad ¿ O no ?
by BeLenPoTTer
Summary: Harry vuelve a ver a Ginny, No puedee evitar fijarse ocn el corazón, sera posible una oportunidad?


Fanfic Harry Potter

Capitulo I: Un regalo inesperado y sorprendente

Era 28 de Agosto y Harry estaba ordenando su baúl de Hogwarts el cual este año estaba más pesado que años anteriores pues los regalos de su cumpleaños numero 16 eran ya muchos (sin contar con los de años anteriores)

Hermione le regalo un gran libro titulado:"Defensa contra hechizos siniestros". Ron le regalo otro libro sobre Oclumancia Básica. (Harry se pregunto que tan básica porque pesaba muchísimo)  
Hagrid le regalo un vuela pluma (esas plumas que escriben solas). A Harry quedo sorprendidísimo al ver enzima de su cama regalos de: Moody, Thonks, Lupin y la señora Weasley.  
Moody le regalo un reflector de enemigos, en miniatura y en vez de verse las caras se veían los nombres. (Hasta el momento estaban: DracoMalfoy, Lord Voldemort, Todos los mortifagos, Colagusano y Barty Crounch Jr.)  
Lupin por su parte: Una fotografía encuadrada y muy amplia, en ella habían 4 jóvenes: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter y Lily Evans.  
Harry intuyo que debían tener unos 19 años. Thonks le mando un reloj y envés de números tenia palabras como:"Peligro, Riesgo, Tranquilo Confiable".Y finalmente la señora Weasley un montón de Grajeas de todos los sabores y unas cuantas ranas de chocolate, junto con una linda tarjeta que cambiaba de color. Pero enseguida llego una lechuza pardo y un poco despistada era Erroll. Llegó con un paquete relativamente pequeño, era de Ginny, estaba envuelto en papel plateado muy brillante. Parecía una simple agenda; Harry la quedo mirando un rato y luego la dejo en la mesita de noche.

/

Harry al acordarse de eso fue hacia su mesita y lo abrió..Aparecieron unas letras rosadas que decían:

Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. Este libro es un Mensaje Instantanium, son dos yo tengo el otro, si escribes algo aquí aparece inmediatamente en el mío; y viceversa. Me pareció que nunca antes te había mandado un regalo. Cuando pequeña me daba vergüenza… (Ya sabes :P), luego, no hablábamos mucho, ya llevamos 6 años conociéndonos y ciento cierto aprecio por ti. A través de esto podemos hablar más ¿Te parece?

Se despide con un beso…en la mejilla  
Ginny

Harry lo dudó mucho, estaba aturdido y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo frenéticamente… ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo, Por que estaba tan emocionado! En cuanto se calmó escribió:

Hola Ginny:  
Muchas gracias, tienes razón deberíamos hablar más.  
He pasado el mejor verano de mi vida, los Dursley se fueron de vacaciones y no me dejaron en casa de la señora Fig., ósea tuve la casa x2 semanas solo para mi!  
Me impresiono la forma que simulaste que había gas en el pasillo el año pasado para ayudarme.  
Con ganas de verte, Harry

Me alegra que estés pasando bien las vacaciones, por ti y porque Moody no les hará nada.jajaja. Harry no tienes que escribir todo como carta esto es instantáneo, yo lo hice solo porque no sabia si lo leerías pronto xD! -contesto Ginny

(Harry se sintió como un entupido)

Apss… Lo siento :S –escribió Harry

Jajaja….Debo ir a cenar, papá dice que te ira a buscar mañana en la mañana junto con Lupin…en polvos flu.

Harry se sobresaltó, lo había olvidado por completo.

Adiós- Escribió torpemente.

II Capitulo: La madriguera

Harry se despertó muy temprano esa mañana, y siguió ordenando sus cosas un rato. Luego bajo a l a cocina y estaba tío Vernon leyendo el diario.

-Tío Vernon-  
-Tu que bruscamente  
-Hoy me vienen a buscar  
-¿A que hora?-dijo de mal humor  
-Un rato más.  
-Van a venir volando o en un caracol gigante-ladro sarcásticamente  
-No, por la chimenea-insistió-. ¿Va a venir ese viejo loco un ojo espantoso?- Dijo Tío Vernon con un dejo de temor en la voz.  
-Quizás…-Pero en ese momento empezó a salir un humo extraño de la chimenea…y aparecieron 2 personas.

-Hola Harry-dijeron al unísono el señor Weasley y el profesor Lupin  
-Hola- contestó Harry

-Bueno yo traeré tus cosas-dijo Lupin y desapareció por la escalera  
Mientras tanto el señor Weasley iba por toda la casa preguntando que era ese artefacto, para que servía y cosas por el estilo.

Lupin llegó con Hedwig y su baúl flotando, y se fueron.

Llegaron a la Madriguera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entonces lo recibió la señora Weasley con un muy fuerte abrazo, Le dijo que fuera a la cocina a desayunar. Entrando vio a Ron y enseguida se pusieron a conversar de Quiditch.  
Pero entonces apareció en el comedor una chica con cabello rojo muy bonita.

-… ¡Es que no puede ser! ¡Era muy preciosa!-se dijo a si mismo

Hola Harry-Eso lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.  
Hola, Ginny-dijo y fue a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla-¿Cómo has estado?  
-Muy bien…Oye este año, me probare como cazadora así tu puedes volver a ser buscador.  
-De acuerdo-dijo- Ya quiero ver quien va ser el nuevo capitán… Estas muy grande Ginny ¡Que comes!  
-Que quieres si tengo quince…

Harry se habia dado cuenta que cuando hablaba con Ginny, ya no pensaba en la muerte de Sirius, ni en Voldemort, Ginny era muy simpática y se entendían muy bien.

Esa misma tarde los Weasley y Harry fueron al callejón Diagon donde se encontraian con Hermione. Primero (como de costumbre) Ron y esta vez Ginny, acompañaron a Harry y Hermione a Gringotts. Harry sacaba dinero y Hermione cambiaba dinero muggle por mágico. Después de la primera parada todos quedaban algo mareados (por el viaje en el carro de Gringotts), así que Harry invitó un par de helados (uno especialmente grande para Ginny). Cuando ya habían ido a Flourish y Blotts y a la tienda de pergaminos, plumas y tinta, tropezaron con Neville a quien acompañaron a comprarse una nueva varita.

Luego de eso Harry hizo como que perdía un apuesta, así que fue con Ron a comprarle a éste una nueva túnica, (la verdad le hizo un favor porque la túnica de Ron ya le quedaba demasiado pequeña y estaba extremadamente desteñida).En ese momento Hermione se acercó a Ginny:

¿Es verdad lo que ven mis ojos?-dijo Hermione con cara divertida

¿A que te refieres?-contestó Ginny

Es que te estuve observando, esa forma en que miras a Harry…

¡No inventes!- dijo Ginny luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no sonrojarse…pero perdió

Uuuuyyy, si hasta se sonroja la niña

Mira, no sé si me guste pero, lo que sí sé es que en el verano no pude evitar pensar en él…

Ginny paró en seco

¡¿Se me nota mucho!-exclamo

¡Ginerva Weasley acabas de delatarte!-río Hermione

Hubo un corto silencio

Creo que tienes muchas posibilidades con él…no te saca la vista de enzima…

¿Tú crees? …- Pero no lo supo porque sus amigos ya estaban de vuelta.

O.K.-dijo Harry incorporándose- Nos falta…Los ingredientes de POCIONES (esa ultima palabra lo dijo con un resentido desprecio), tendremos que ir a La Botica, y ¿Qué más?... ah sí, necesito un nuevo caldero, el año pasado eche a perder tantas pociones que se me hicieron unos agujeros.

Después de comprar todo, fueron al Caldero Chorreante, donde estaban los señores Weasley.

Son las 5:15 PM…Nos iremos a las 6:00-dijo consultando su reloj

Harry algo tímido invitó a Ginny a dar una vuelta, naturalmente aceptó, mientras los demás bebían cervezas de manteca y jugaban ajedrez.

¿Donde quieres ir, a ver tiendas o a tomar un té?-sugirió Harry

Oh, ambas son tentadoras-rió Ginny guiñándole un ojo.

De acuerdo vamos a ver tiendas, luego iremos a tomar té.

Recorrieron todo el lugar, y cuando pasaron por la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quiditch, Harry observó un objeto que serbia para reparar la parte inferior de la escoba, dejaba muy recta los trozos de paja que hasta podría tener un cierto familiar a una Nimbus 2000. Miro el precio: 20 Galleons. Harry sabía que a Ginny le gustaba el Quiditch, de hecho en estos momentos era Buscadora. Harry entró, Ginny extrañada lo siguió.

Unos momentos después Ginny seguía agradeciéndole a Harry:

¡Muchas gracias, Harry, muchas, muchísimas gracias!

No hay problema.

Luego, fueron al Salón Del Té de Madame Malkin, (quien también tenía una tienda de túnicas).

-¿Haz venido antas aquí?-preguntó a Harry

-Sí, una vez, en 3º año.-contestó

-Harry, ¿hubieras imaginado que tú estarías aquí conmigo, tomando té?

-En realidad no, pero me alegra que así sea.

Capitulo III: El tren

Por primera vez Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, se fueron solos a King Cross, el metro tren fue muy tranquilo a excepción de cuando Ron quiso pagar su propio pasaje

Un, pasaje señor muggle-dijo Ron, como si estuviera muy bien pensado.

Señor que?-Pregunto el muggle.

Mu-ggle-pero Ron recibió un codazo de parte de Hermione y de Harry.

Lo siento, mi amigo es…extranjero-Lo excusó Hermione.

Son 40 Euros-dijo con cara de "váyanse pronto".

Hermione le entregó el dinero y se fueron

Llegaron a la plataforma 9 ¾ y pasó Ron y Hermione, luego pasó Harry y Ginny (uuuiii :P).

Ron y Hermione, se fueron al Vagón de los Prefectos, nuevamente Harry y Ginny quedaron solos. Por un rato ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraban y luego miraban por la ventana, hasta que Ginny dijo:

Ya somos dos…A mí tampoco me llegó la insignia de Prefectos….

No tiene importancia, lo único bueno es que tienen unos baños espectaculares.

Ginny rió un poco.

Y…No has visto a Cho?

No…ella está saliendo con otro-dijo Harry sin mucha importancia

Ginny no se pudo contener, se sonrió

Y tu de que te ríes- Le dijo Harry con entusiasmo y misterio

De nada…-dijo sin parar de reír

Mira tú, te alegras de eso…-dijo con tono burlón, pero a la vez cariñoso

¿Y tu te alegrarías de saber que no me gusta Colin?-dijo Ginny riendo

(Harry había molestado a Ginny con Colin todo el año anterior)

Harry se sonrojó.

Creo que si

Harry se acercó a Ginny.

Ginny creo que me estoy enamorando

¿de quien?-pregunto Ginny (como si no lo supiera)

De mi perro…

Tú no tienes perro-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picarona

Obvio que de el no...de ti.

PAUSA

_OH que Hermoso!_

SIGUE

No se dijo nada más, Harry se asercaba a Ginny… estaba tan cerca de sus labios…ya los estaba tocando. Se besaron un instante, pero llegó Hermione y sin mirar dijo.

- Ron ya viene…¡¡OH lo siento, no sabía!- y salió rápidamente.

Harry y Ginny se separaron muy desconcertados.

- Hermione!- gritó Ginny

- Vuelve!- siguió Harry

Hermione no estaba tan lejos y se devolvió.

No pasa nada -dijo Hermione, guiñándoles un ojo, no le contaré a Ron.

El resto del viaje fue muy tranquilo, comieron un montón de golosinas, se cambiaron, y al anochecer, llegaron.

Cuando iban a subir a los carruajes, Ginny miraba atónita a todas partes, al igual que Ron y Hermione.  
-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó cariñosamente Harry a Ginny  
-¡¿Esos son los therstrals!-  
-Ahora si los vez?  
-Sí…son horribles-susurró Ginny  
- A Quien viste…morir?  
-A Sirius…  
A harry se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, ya casi no lo recordaba, en realidad cuando estaba cerca de Ginny no recordaba nada de eso.  
-Lo…siento Harry no fue mi intención-se disculpó Ginny  
-No…no tiene importancia-pero su cara no lo reflejaba, se le veía muy triste y desdichado.  
Llegaron casi de los últimos, así que ya no quedaban muchos puestos. Hermione y Ron se sentaron cerca de Colin, murmurando algo sobre prefectos.  
-Ah, verdad que a Colin lo nombraron prefecto.-dijo Ginny  
Harry y Ginny se sentaron bastante lejos de ellos por la falta de asientos. Después de la ceremonia de Selección, empezó el banquete, y un millón de platos exquisitos aparecieron.  
-Come algo-le decía a Ginny con la boca llena  
-No, no tengo hambre-  
-Eso me huele a dejar el estomago vacío para los postres-  
-Bueno eso sí-río Ginny  
Llegó el momento de los postres  
-Me vino un hambre terrible-dijo Ginny y luego soltó una risotada.  
-Yo no, ya no doy más  
-Claro si te comiste hasta mi plato-Dijo Ginny entre carcajadas.  
-Veo que te gustan mucho los postres…   
-El chocolate.-lo corrigió Ginny, mientras se servía torta de chocolate, helado de chocolate, chispas, jarabe y jalea (¿Qué raro no?), del mismo sabor.  
Mientras Ginny comía, Harry la observaba. Se repetía una y otra vez. Lentamente acercó su mano a la de ella (la que estaba desocupada, claro), se la tomó fuerte y cariñosamente.   
-Te quiero mucho, Ginny-dijo sin darse cuenta. Como si hubiera pensado en voz alta.  
Ginny dejó de comer. Y en tanto Harry se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho se sonrojo muchísimo.   
Para sorpresa de Harry Ginny no dijo nada. Sonrió muy tierna y lo besó en la mejilla.  
Terminó el banquete y todos fueron a sus dormitorios, arreglando el lugar con fotos, afiches y cosas personales. Harry se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Como… Como atontado, más bien: enamorado.  
-Que te pasa-preguntó Ron-Estas muy extraño.  
-No me pasa nada-dijo saliendo d sus pensamientos- ¿Que te parece si mañana en la tarde vamos al campo de Quiditch, para calentar un poco?  
-De acuerdo-dijo Ron sin darse cuenta de que le habían cambiado el tema  
-Hasta mañana-dijo, luego se quedó dormido y ustedes sabrán ya con quien estaría soñando.


End file.
